


Свет

by shmourne



Series: До и после [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Original Character(s), Post-World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmourne/pseuds/shmourne
Series: До и после [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830487
Kudos: 1





	Свет

Аннориону семнадцать.

В этом возрасте не думается о плохом.

После падения Луносвета кажется, что все худшее уже случилось. Что дальше только дорога со светлой целью, целый новый мир впереди. Надо только выдохнуть пепел из легких и смыть кровь с лица.

В этом возрасте не думается о сложном.

Сестра у хороших и светлых людей. Они заботятся о ней лучше, чем смог бы позаботиться он сам. Там есть учителя, которые помогают справиться с наследием Сильверфлеймов, с разрушительным магическим потенциалом. Там сыто и тепло.

Отец всегда гордился младшей.

Рион тоже гордится.

Но у него другой путь.

Его путь — в казармах рыцарей крови. В Свете, который пронизывает все, чего касается, пахнет теплом. Свет — это объятия Талаэль, ее сдержанно-хитрая улыбка. Свет — это ощущение того, что ты дома. Пусть пока твой дом — узкая жесткая койка, сбитые в кровь кулаки и полный курс злых детей.

Свет — это теплое море. Не речной поток арканы, что рассекает пространство в хаосе. У Света — волна накатывает мерно, и так же мерно катится прочь. У Света иной ритм.  
Рион чувствует, но не может ухватиться.

Кто-то черпает из моря горстями, Рион же едва касается пальцами пенных барашков и растирает их между подушечками.

Свет везде.

Как влажность воздуха.

Он проникает в легкие, оседает на хрупких тонких стенках.

Кто-то силится сделать вдох привычным путем, пробивается сквозь плотную завесу, пружинисто высвобождает магию в оружие.

Рион… Рион расправляет жабры, которые сам себе придумал. И Свет льется сквозь него потоком, проходя сквозь самую суть.

И Свет стоил того, чтобы пройти через все страшное. Чтобы теперь утонуть в нем. 

Аннориону семнадцать.

И меньше всего он думает о том, что цена, которую он платит за силу, несоизмерима с его возможностями.

Что на самом деле он не справляется. Что замирающее и срывающееся на бешеный стук сердце — это ненормально.

Он узнает об этом только через пару лет, когда послушный прежде Свет оставит его наедине с хрустким льдом и колючим ветром. Оставит одного перед лицом проклятого клинка.

Он поймет, когда последние два удара сердца набатом отзовутся в ушах. Когда Свет, гревший изнутри, оставит сосущую пустоту, а пустота переродится в голод, который нельзя утолить.

Аннориону девятнадцать.

И море внутри покрывается коркой льда.


End file.
